Sandy Kills Plankton
Sandy Kills Plankton Part 2 of 2 Plankton takes over the world. Featuring: Plankton, Sandy Cheeks, Squidward Tentacles Also Appearing: SpongeBob, Pearl, Patrick Star, Bob Bobber, Ollie Williams, John, Fred, Tom, Billy, Oobie, Barbara Winsky, Mayor Johnny East, Rob Schneider, Jafar, Edd, Avery Jr., Tom Cruise, Katie Holmes, Hilary Swank, Geofferey, Zimmy, Mikey, Derek, Magic Johnson (DVD exclusive), Consueela, Karen, Randy Jackson, Simon Cowell, Paula Abdul, Judge, James Doohan, Willem Dafoe, DVD exclusive: Britney Spears, Bill O'Reilly, Bill Frist, Leiana Takanawa, Shakira, Paul, Tracy Musical Number: I've Got a Little List (DVD Exclusive) Plot: Everyone is shocked that Plankton would try to murder Sandy, but she insists that he is evil, and explains that happened; after being shot at and falling overboard, she was rescued by a merman, and became employed ata a fat camp and later a diner, where she found a new boyfriend in a white supremacist also visiting the diner, as she had developed amnesia. She eventually regains her memory after being attacked at a supremacist rally, and returns Bikini Bottom. While Sandy explains her situation, Plankton escapes, captures and retrains his ex-friends when they return home, and shoots Tom dead when he visits. Plankton kidnaps Squidward and forces him into driving him to the Jr. CIA, where he gains access to a supercomputer and takes control of the planet's power grid, thus dominating the world. After Plankton implements numerous draconian laws, Sandy becomes angered and prepares to assassinate him. Sandy and Plankton engagae in a fight at the Oval Office when she arrives; Sandy eventually gains the upper hand and prepares to shoot Plankton, but she cannot bring herself to do so, since he is very small. Plankton takes the opportunity to disarm her and prepare to kill, but is shot dead by SpongeBob (despite the title name). Then they start to mourn over Plankton's dead body and are devastated. Just before SpongeBob and Sandy leave the room, it is revealed that much of what has happened was actually a computer simulation. Squidward wonders if a hypothetical external viewer of the simulation would feel cheated by what was ultimately a "dream sequence," but Plankton argues that a computer simulation is totally different. Plankton then claims that his not ready to kill Sandy and take over the world....yet. As Squidward and Plankton argue over the differences between "dream sequence" and "computer simulation," Plankton cliams that is was not as bad as the finale of The Sopranos, but, as in the Sopranos finale, the scene abuptly balcks out, followed by the end credits. Cutaways #Tom in Heaven #''American Idol'' #Willem Dafoe #Aladdin IV: Jafar May Need Glasses #Sex made illegal* #Hillary Swank #Hitting SpongeBob with apples * - DVD exclusive Trivia *A song was cut on the broadcast version for time. But it appeard on the DVD version. Deleted Scenes 1. Plankton's laws 2. Plankton's laws 2 Rating TV-14: DLSV ' <<Previous - Next>> Category:List of Family Sponge Episodes Category:Specials Category:Family Sponge Season 6 Category:Two-part episodes